


Do as You Say

by VapeORubIt (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VapeORubIt
Summary: This is inspired by Ella Enchanted, the story of the girl who has to obey everything. In this, the girl must obey her father...in every aspect.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Do as You Say

Long ago, there was a young girl in small village. Upon her birth, she was given a rather strange gift.

You see, a fairy attended her christening. While this fairy had good intentions, she was very dimwitted and did not think things through.

Her gift to the baby girl was the gift of obedience. This may sound nice at first, but this caused the girl to obey anything and everything she would be told for the rest of her life.

The girl learned to deal with her gift, staying home and not talking to many people outside of her family. Her parents treated her well enough and did not abuse their authority over her. The girl lived a happy life.

Until the age of 11 when her mother died. Everyone mourned the lady’s death, for she was kind to everyone in the village. Plenty of tears were spilt at the memorial.

The girl cried herself to sleep that night, mourning the loss of her dear mother. She only awoke to a presence in her doorway.

“Father, is that you?”

It was indeed her father. And even in the darkness of the night you could see his sorrowful expression.

“Hello my darling. I came here to check on you.”

The girl sat up in her bed, scooting over for her father to sit beside her. When he did, he placed his arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

“I miss her, father.

“I do too. In many ways.”

The girl was slightly confused at that statement, but ignored it.

“Darling?”

“Yes father?”

The man’s eyes turned dark, making the girl slightly frightened.

“Lie down.”

Immediately, the girl laid down on her bed, but confusion and fright covered her face.

“Father, what are you-“

“You will not make a sound at all tonight, no matter what happens.”

The girl’s mouth closed, tears growing in eyes as her father started caressing her body through her nightgown.

She moved her hand to push away his own hands, but that quickly stopped after a command to keep her arms on the bed.

Her mouth fell open, a silent cry falling from her lips as her father began roughly rubbing her flower though her undergarments.

The man’s breathing began getting really heavy as he stared at his daughter’s face, covered in tears by this point, while he rubbed faster and harder through her silky panties.

He then removed the underwear and shoved his digit into her tight and small hole. The girl wanted to let out a scream at the pain to alert the other village people but couldn’t, her face the only sign of distress. 

Her father’s stare alternated between his daughter’s contorted crying face and his digit thrusting in and out of her hairless cunt. The more her face contorted, the faster he moved.

After he finished finger fucking the girl, she let out a breath of relief, believing the torture to be over. But she was very wrong, very wrong indeed.

Her father licked his fingers clean of her fluids as he began to take off his night pants and undergarments.

Her mounted his daughter, staring into her terrified face as she mouthed the words ‘please father, stop'. 

He shoved his member into her tiny snatch, watching as the young girl let out a silent scream.

He moaned and thrusted deep into her pussy, enjoying the feeling of it tighten and tighten around his penis.

“Wrap your legs around me, pull me in deeper.”

Still crying, the girl did as she was told. She wrapped her legs around her father’s waist and made his member go deeper into her cunt.

The feeling of her clench made her father laugh as he moaned.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you darling? You’re so tight and moist around me. Yeah, you’re even more of a whore than your mother, aren’t you? Barely eleven years of age and already taking cock like a slut from a brothel.”

Because these were questions and not orders, the girl violently shook her head no. 

This caused her father to shove himself deeper and faster, hitting the girl’s cervix. He stared into her teary eyes as he gave his next order.

“Orgasm for me.”

The girl immediately convulsed around her father, her cum coating it. This did not make her father stop, he kept pumping into her sensitive pussy.

“Orgasm again.”

She cried as her body betrayed her wishes, making her twitch and release onto her father’s cock again.

The man laughed at her despair.

“Again.”

More cum.

“Again!”

The girl nearly went unconscious with the amounts of fluids leaving her body.

“Again!”

She wished the villagers could her her being tortured, so they could save her from this hell!

“Again!”

The pain numbed as she came again, like she accepted her fate.

“This time, orgasm with me.”

As she was told, she waited for her father's thrusts to become more erratic until finally, he spilled his seed into her womb and she convulsed around his member one last time.

Her father panted over her, his body looming over her body as his penis was still inside her.

He pulled out and admired his work, seeing his daughter’s blank eyes and tear covered cheeks, and her pussy red and swollen, liquids spilling out of it.

“You will sleep now.”

The girl closed her eyes as her father returned to his room, letting sleep overcome her, like she was ordered.


End file.
